Wagers
by Agent Henry
Summary: Harry, Ron, Blaise and Theo make bets on the lives of Draco and Hermione. Who will win?
1. Betting In The Library

**A/N: I JUST CAN'T STOP PUTTING UP NEW STORIES AS SOON AS I WRITE THEM! IT'S NOT GOOD! But I figured that as long as I update (which I do) it'll be alright. There, I've talked myself into keeping this story up. So, I hope you like it and PLEASE review**. **It's a short story, each chapter will be each bet and the outcome. So far...**

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott were sitting at a table in the library pretending to their homework, while watching their two best friends, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, do their own at a table opposite them. They had been talking about them the whole hour they had been here. Ginny Weasley and Pansy Parkinson, who sat at the end of the table the four boys were at, had rolled their eyes and proceeded to ignore them from the moment they opened their mouths.

"They've been together since the war, why isn't it out in the open yet?" Blaise whined.

"WHAT?" Ron Shouted, "SINCE - "

His outburst was muffled by Harry putting his hand over his friend's mouth. Theo glared at Harry, "you said you were going to tell him. The whole point of you telling him was so that he would be prepared and we could have conversations like this _quietly._"

"I was working on it," Harry defended himself, "I was trying to find a nice, easy way to tell him. I couldn't exactly go up to him and say 'hey Ron, guess what? Our best friend, the girl you have a crush on, is going out with our ex-enemy. How do you feel?' could I?" Harry whispered so no one else could hear, but really wanted to scream it at him. He felt Ron staring at him and _really _didn't want to face him. But he did.

_If looks could kill,_ he thought to himself. "Hey Ron," he lowered his hand, slowly, from Ron's mouth.

"I can't believe you never told me," Ron whispered.

"I tried."

"When?"

"Remember that day in Headquarters, I came over saying I had to tell you something important but just as I opened my mouth to say anything, Hermione came in and you stopped listening and then Draco came in and was talking to her and you got dead angry and slightly jealous after he made her laugh," Harry explained quickly.

Ron thought, "oh yeah. Stupid ferret," he mumbled.

"Hey," Blaise started.

"That's our friend you're calling," Theo finished.

Ron rolled his eyes but said nothing more. Merlin only knows the things a Slytherin could do and the lengths they would go to do it.

"Anyway," Blaise changed the subject, "back to my question; why isn't it out in the open yet?"

Harry shrugged, "maybe they're not ready. They probably don't want people saying things about them."

"Who cares what other people say or think, they're not their friends, we are and we're OK with it," Blaise countered.

"Speak for yourself," Ron was mumbling again. All three boys glared at him, "I can't believe you're fine with it," he told Harry.

"He saved our lives," Harry pointed out, remembering what happened in Malfoy Manor.

"So?"

"It makes up for everything. Keep arguing and we'll make you sit with your sister and Pansy."

"I'm fine with it, I agree with Blaise; why isn't their relationship out yet?" Ron quickly said. In his eyes, it was better than sitting with girls.

The others laughed, "you're so easy," Theo said between gasps, "oh Potter, there's Slytherin in you yet!"

Harry nodded, "oh I know. In fact I'll tell you a story about that one day."

Although Blaise did find it funny, he was quite annoyed that the subject of Draco and Hermione had changed. Again.

"I think we should make a little wager," Theo spoke first. Blaise groaned, thinking he was changing the subject again. He was wrong. "I bet ten galleons that their relationship is out by the end of the week." Blaise sat up and grinned.

Harry scoffed, "what makes you so confident."

Theo shrugged, "look at them; you can see how much they wanna make out. You can see the want in their eyes. They just can't keep it in any longer."

"I'll see your bet Nott," Blaise piped up. The others stared at him. Blaise was no longer grinning, he was smirking, "I bet ten galleons that their relationship comes out _next_ week, more specifically the nineteenth of September."

"That's too specific Zabini. What make's _you_ so confident?" Theo raised an eyebrow.

"September nineteenth is Granger's eighteenth birthday, making her an adult in both worlds. Eighteen is an important age in the muggle world and since she's a _Muggleborn, _Draco will obviously want to make it special for her." Blaise carried on explaining his theory, "he'll take her out to a nice meal at her favourite restaurant, he'll buy her two presents; one she'll show she'll love and one that is flashy and expensive and she'll secretly love even though she'll scold him for it being too expensive." The others were surprised by how much thought he had given this theory, but it still didn't explain why they would wait till then to tell everyone they were going out.

But Blaise wasn't finished, "Draco has always had reporters following him, ever since he was a kid, he is, after all, the Malfoy heir, the richest, most influential family in the wizarding world and going into the muggle world. Granger is your best friend," he pointed to Harry, "and they both helped you in the war, giving more reasons for the press to follow them. What way is more perfect for them to tell the world they're together than through the press on War Hero Hermione Granger's Birthday?"

Harry paused for thought, "an interesting theory that might just come true," he looked at Theo, to see him grinning.

"You're on," Theo held out his hand for Blaise to shake, "ten galleons."

"Each," Harry added, also holding his out hand. Blaise shook it eagerly. They all looked at Ron.

"Fine," Blaise shook his hand too.

Blaise smirked and sat back, "this has got to be the easiest thirty galleons _ever. _I feel almost sad to be taking your money away."

"Next," Harry said, "who do you think will say I love you first? I bet _twenty _galleons it'll be Draco."

"_Twenty_?" Ron sputtered, while the other two just stared, wide-eyed, "youcan't be serious. _You _can't be that confident and _I_ don't have the money!"

"Then don't bet anymore," Harry reasoned, "just listen," he turned at the other two.

Blaise and Theo looked at each other for a few moments, as if having a silent conversation. Finally they looked at Harry, "we wanna hear your reasons first."

Harry nodded, it was only fair, "Hermione wants to be with Draco She proved that by having their _secret _relationship she can put aside everything that happened between them when they were younger and pursue their relationship," the others nodded at this, "but, that doesn't stop her from being cautious about him. I mean come on, it is Hermione. The things he does for her to show he loves her won't be enough for her. She'll want him to actually say he loves her. Hermione won't say it until Draco says it. Hermione isn't interested in material things, so saying it will be, like, the best way for her to truly know."

Theo smiled as he spoke, "wow, we have insightful answers today. Reasons that could really happen. Good, it makes betting way more interesting," he sat forward, "I bet Hermione says it first."

"Why?"

"Because of who Draco is," Theo responded, "the way he grew up, the only woman he had said 'I love you' to is his mother. That's totally different to saying it to Granger. Draco knows how she feels about him but he still has fears of getting hurt or rejected. I'll admit it, deep down every guy, no matter how confident, gets nervous or scared when it comes to love incase they get rejected. And that is why Draco won't say it first. He'll wait for her so he truly knows how she feels and can say it back. Your reasons for Draco saying it first is really good but no matter how Hermione feels she won't wait for Draco to say it, not for long."

"You're right," Harry mused. Theo stared, not understanding what he was agreeing to, "these are insightful answers. I'm sticking with mine," he held out his hand, which Theo happily shook.

They looked at Blaise who shook his head, "no way, this one is just between you two."

"Just as an outsider, which bet would you go with?" Ron asked.

"Theo's," Theo grinned, "but only because I've known Draco longer than Hermione," Blaise told him. Theo just shrugged.

Ron put his chin in his hand and looked at Hermione, who was now laughing at something Draco must have said, "Hermione's parents will probably be fine with Malfoy but how do you think Malfoy's parents will take it?"

Blaise shrugged, "Narcissa will most likely be fine with it too. She's never really cared about blood status and had never pressured Draco to be with a pureblood. She said he could be with whoever he want - something I wish my mum would say."

"Yeah," Theo agreed, "Lucius, on the other hand, who knows. No matter what he says though, he won't do anything, not if Narcissa accepts it. When Draco said he wouldn't take the Dark Mark and was joining the Light, Lucius threatened to disown Draco and Narcissa threatened to Divorce Lucius if he tried. They're two 'D' words that the Malfoy's are scared to hear," he laughed.

Blaise sat up straight, "are you up for bet number three; how will Lucius take it? I bet ten galleons that Lucius freaks out. He wont threaten to disown Draco because Narcissa will be there. But he will be furious and he will want them to break up. It won't happen though and he'll leave still incredibly angry. He'll come back a day or two later, but he still won't like and won't want to talk. Draco will just have to give him time."

"Ah, you're going with what he did after Draco said he was joining the light and after the 'D' words were spoken."

Blaise nodded, "what about you?" he asked Theo.

Theo thought, "I bet he yells but not because _Hermione's_ a Muggleborn, that doesn't bother him. It's because no Malfoy has been with a Muggleborn. It's new and different. All Malfoy's have been pureblood and married purebloods to keep it that way. If Draco and Hermione had kids, they would be the first Malfoy half-blood's; Lucius won't really know how to handle that fact. But he'll get over it, because he does love his son and Draco will happy."

Again, Blaise nodded, "what about you Potter. You in this one?"

"Yeah," he replied, "I bet that Lucius won't yell at all."

"No way!" Theo disagreed, "Lucius Malfoy yells about everything."

"Let me finish. Lucius knows who Hermione is, everyone does, and everyone may like Draco but Lucius was a Death Eater. Yes, he changed. Yes, he helped. But he was still a Death Eater. To allow Hermione as part of the family will not only make Draco happy but will allow him and the entire Malfoy name to be respected again. It would take time, but it would happen. For selfish reasons, Lucius Malfoy will grin and bear it. He'll smile and he'll accept their straight away. Later on, he'll be glad of his choice because he'll like Hermione. But that's later on in life."

Damn," Theo cussed, "that does sound like a very Lucius Malfoy thing to do."

"You can't change now," Harry grinned, "so ten galleons is it?" The two Slytherins nodded and they all shook hands for the fourth time that day.

They quickly went back to their homework when they noticed Draco and Hermione get up and walk their way; they didn't want them to know they were talking about them.

"Hey guys," Draco greeted. The boys and Ginny and Pansy all said hi back, "we're going back to our common room to put our stuff back and go to dinner, you coming?"

"In a minute we just have to finish a few things. We'll see you both in the Great Hall. Are we sitting at the Gryffindor table to today?" Ever since the war ended, students were seen sitting at other tables with new friends.

Hermione nodded, "yeah. We'll see you there." They left, soon followed by Ginny and Pansy after they said good bye.

The boys put their stuff in their bags, "did we actually do any homework?" Blaise asked.

"Nope," Harry answered, "we'll do it tomorrow."

Just as they were walking out, Theo spoke up, "boys as soon as we leave this room, the bets start. Are you ready for this?" they all nodded. Theo smirked, "then let the games begin."

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Indifferent? What do you think? Please let me know. **

**Oh, side-note: There's a lot more to come (not just talking about this story) I have one-shots to come up, ideas for future ones, near and far. Plus there's the stories I already have. So yay, I think!  
**


	2. Going Public

A**/N: Finally, chapter two. How do you think wins this bet lol!**

The week went by and Draco and Hermione hadn't made their relationship public. Theo sulked all of Monday, while Blaise wanted to jump up and down in happiness.

"Just because they didn't out their relationship when I thought they would, doesn't mean they will on Wednesday. Your theory may not happen either, Blaise, remember that." Blaise just shrugged and grinned, he knew it would. It was something Draco would do.

"What will happen if Blaise's doesn't happen either?" Ron asked.

"We get to keep our money," Harry told him.

Theo crossed his fingers and prayed Blaise wouldn't win this bet. He would never hear the end of it otherwise.

xXx

The four boys sat impatiently in the Head's common room, waiting for them to come back. Today was Hermione's birthday. Draco had told them he was taking Hermione to her favourite restaurant (like Blaise had said) and he showed them the two presents he got her, one she'd outwardly love and a flashy present, one she would inwardly love (like Blaise had said). Theo wanted to wipe that smug smirk off of Blaise's face. But what stopped him was that Draco hadn't told them he was going to make the relationship public (mainly because Draco didn't know they knew. He thought they thought he was taking her out for her birthday because they were good friends), and Theo was holding onto the hope that they wouldn't do that. Then he would get to see Blaise's face drop. He would have the last laugh.

The portrait door opened and the two 'friends' came in conversing about Hermione's presents. They stopped when they saw the boys sitting on the couch, "hey guys, what are you doing in here," Draco asked, confused.

Harry tutted, "come on, Malfoy, you're not the only one allowed to see Hermione on her birthday." Ron nodded in agreement.

"You saw me this morning," Hermione countered.

"What, are we only allowed to see you once?" Theo asked, feigning innocence and looking a little hurt.

"Nom, of course not," she replied quickly, thinking she really had hurt them and wanted to fix it.

Blaise chuckled, "ignore them Granger. We just wanted to know how your night was." Theo fought the glare that was threatening to surface as Blaise got right to it and agreed, followed by Harry and Ron.

Hermione sat on the coffee table in front of them and pulled Draco down with her, "it was amazing, the best birthday I have ever had. Look what Draco got me," she pulled out a glass ball, about the size of a bauble.

"Is that a remembral?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head, "no, it tells you what type of mood you are in. like now," she lifted them up for them to see, "I'm in an ecstatic mood," the word was floating in the ball, "isn't it cool?"

"What's the other present I can see?"

Hermione tried to scowl when she turned to Draco but she really was in such a happy mood, "when he said he was going to get me something for my birthday, I specifically said 'nothing expensive'. So he went and got me this Tiffany diamond bracelet," she held out her right arm to show off the bracelet.

Blaise smirked, "you love it really."

Hermione shrugged and blushed a little, "maybe. But it was still too much."

"Anything else?" Theo really needed to know, the suspense was killing him.

Draco and Hermione gave each other a knowing glance that wasn't missed by the boys, "you'll find out tomorrow," Draco told them, "until then; good night."

Hermione said good night and followed Draco upstairs, going into her own room. The boys stood up to leave, "they so outed their relationship," Blaise boasted as soon as they were out the door.

"We'll just have to wait and see tomorrow, won't we?" Harry replied. They went to their separate common rooms.

xXx

Harry and Ron came down earlier than normal for breakfast, soon followed by Theo. It didn't take long before Blaise was there too. But he didn't sit down with them, he stayed stood up with his hands behind his back, "are Draco and/or Hermione down? Have you seen them at all?"

The boys shook their heads, no, why?"

Because," Blaise removed his hands from behind his back and threw _The Daily Prophet _in front of them, "front page news; Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger…Together! And for good measure," he took a magazine from his back pocket, "_Witch Weekly_ got them too. You," he pointed to Ron, "owe me," he pointed to Harry, "money!" he sang the last word while pointing to Theo, smirking and mocking him.

He finally sat down and the others grudgingly gave him their ten galleons each. Draco and Hermione came in at that point, holding hands. They sat down next to their friends, smiling. Blaise, being the only one in a good mood, grinned back and lifted up the paper and the magazine, "so, when were you going to tell us?"


	3. I Love You

"I just can't do it! I cant say it! I want to say it but I can't. Why can't I say it?" Draco was pacing by the fire in the Slytherin common room, Blaise and Theo were watching him.

"It's new to you Drake," Theo explained, "you've never been in this sort of situation before, you've never been in the sort of commitment were you have grown to love someone and tell them you love them. And you've never had someone say it back to you. So you don't know what's gonna happen. It's just gonna take some time," he looked to his right, "isn't it Blaise?"

Blaise looked from Theo to Draco and back to Theo, "I am not getting involved," he gave Theo a knowing stare, something Draco noticed but chose to ignore, they wouldn't tell him anyway.

Theo glared at Blaise then smiled at Draco, "wait for Granger to say it. If she says it first then you'll definitely know and saying it back will be really easy."

"It would be," Draco agreed. He looked at his watch, "I gotta go, I promised Hermione I'd study with her." Draco went to leave.

"Like you two are going to get any studying done!" Blaise called. Draco smirked, though they couldn't see, and left. As soon as he was gone, Blaise turned to Theo, "what the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked, "'wait for Granger to say it'? That's not fair!"

Theo sighed and shook his head in mock disappointment, "ah Blaise, poor naïve, little Blaise, one, we're Slytherins; we don't play fair. Two, never did I say we were going nor did we have to play fair. And three, I bet you anything Potter is doing the exact same thing with Granger."

"After this, I never wanna bet with you again," Blaise stated, matter-of-factly, "and Potter isn't like you. He wouldn't do that."

Boy, was Blaise wrong.

XXx

"You should wait for Malfoy to say it to you," Harry told his best friend, "why do you have to do everything? You don't have to do everything first Hermione! If you really wanna tell him then go ahead, I can't stop you but if you feel that you should wait, no matter how small that feeling is, then wait. You don't have to say it."

Hermione sat down next to Harry, "you really think so?" Harry nodded, "I should wait for Draco to tell me he loves me before I say it because of my small fear that he wont say it back?"

Harry nodded again. He saw the look on her face and knew what she was about to say, "don't say that you're being irrational and shouldn't be scared. Even us Gryffindors get scared Hermione and we're allowed. Especially when it comes to love, love is a very powerful thing. Everyone is allowed to be scared, even you."

"You're right," she agreed, "what's irrational is thinking that being scared is irrational," she stood up and put her hand to her chest, "I'm allowed to be scared, love is a big commitment - "

"It's huge."

" - and I can wait for Draco to say it first." Fear started to come back though and she sat back down next to her friend, "but what if he doesn't? Draco's never been in a real relationship before. What if even if he does love me, he doesn't know how to say it? Or worse, what if he doesn't love me?" she voice dropped to a whisper.

Harry took both of Hermione's hands, "of course he loves you, he'd be crazy not to for one. But everyone can see it when he looks at you. He just has to put it into words and he will because he would do anything for you. I guarantee, it will be soon…all you have to do is…wait."

"I can wait," Hermione reasoned.

The portrait door opened and Draco walked in, "hey are you ready to study. Oh hey Harry are you studying with us?"

Harry scoffed, "yeah, like you too are going to study. No, I was just leaving. Have fun." Harry left.

"We're not studying?" Hermione asked when he was gone.

"Blaise said it too."

"And what do you think about that?"

Draco walked over to her and leaned in to whisper, "I think they have the right idea." He kissed her.

xXx

It had been a week since Hermione had talked to Harry and she just couldn't wait anymore. _Who cares what Harry says, Draco needs to know and I'm gonna tell him, no matter what! _Hermione went to the Great Hall.

xXx

Blaise and Theo were sitting at Gryffindor with Harry and Ron. Blaise had found out what Harry did and he wasn't very happy, "I can't believe you did that. You too! Why?"

Harry shrugged, "we never said we had to play fair. We can do whatever needs to be done to win our bets. I feel good about this one. Hermione is really determined to wait."

Theo looked from the doors back to Harry, "don't be too sure of yourself Potter. Here comes Granger, she looks determined alright but I don't think it's about waiting." He smirked.

Harry Watched Hermione go to the Slytherin table, more specifically were Draco was, and say the three words he had been hoping would never leave her lips first. He watched Draco's surprise fade and turn to a grin and him say it back. Harry groaned, "oh no."

xXx

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and, as soon as she saw him, walked straight to the Slytherin table to Draco. She sat down next to him. He saw the determined look on her face and decided to keep quiet, she would say wanted she needed to say eventually. Hermione took a deep breath and looked straight at him, "I love you."

Draco was shocked, he hadn't expected that, but it disappeared quickly and he grinned, "I love you too."

She pulled him to her and kissed him. They didn't see Harry give Theo his winnings.

**A/N: One chapter left! Who will win the last one? What will Lucius Malfoy say?**


	4. Lucius' Reaction

**A/N: Here we go, the final chapter of Wagers. Will Lucius' reaction be good or bad? who will win this final bet? Please read, enjoy and review!**

Draco and Hermione were sitting together on the couch in the Head's common room, her head on his shoulder. They didn't talk, they just sat there together, in silence. When Hermione sighed, Draco knew that she was thinking.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing really," she answered.

Draco chuckled, "you're a horrible liar, you know? Tell me."

Hermione sat up and turned to him, "everyone knows about us but we didn't actually tell them ourselves and there are some people that we should tell, we should have told them. I don't think they really like that they found out from the press instead of from us."

"Who?" Draco asked.

Hermione took a deep breath, "your parents."

"My parents? What about your parents?"

Hermione smiled, "my parents don't read Wizarding news, I told them all about you, they just haven't met you yet. But they will."

Draco processed everything Hermione said, "you wanna meet my parents?"

"Officially," Hermione confirmed, nodding, "I want them to like me and they can't like me if they never meet me. I'm not saying I'm not scared of meeting them, if I'm honest, I'm terrified, but I want to."

"My mother will love you," Draco stated.

"But what about your father?"

Draco shrugged, "if my mother loves you, then he can't say or do anything. He'd learn to like you because he loves me believe it or not."

Hermione laughed, "I believe it. So we'll go see them?"

Draco nodded and kissed her forehead, "I'll write to them tomorrow and tell them we're coming."

xXx

Theo and Blaise spoke the password to the Head's common room and walked in, "Draco!"

"Yeah!" he called back. He came down the stairs carrying an envelope in his hand.

"We wanted to see if you were still coming to play Quidditch," Blaise replied. He saw the envelope, "what's that?"

Draco looked down to what he was pointing at, "oh, it's a letter to my parents telling them that Hermione and I are coming to see them. Hermione wants to officially meet them."

"Really?" Theo asked, "how do you think they'll react?" he asked, curious as to what his friend's thoughts were. He didn't want to lose this bet. Even though he won the last bet, he was still annoyed at losing the first bet.

Draco shrugged, "I know my mother will be happy but I have no idea how my father will take it. I'm gonna go to the owlery, I'll meet you at the Quidditch pitch."

The boys nodded, "OK, we'll go," they backed away slowly, "see you later," Theo ran out the door.

Draco gave Blaise a strange look but his friend didn't give him an answer to Theo's actions. Instead he gave Draco a short nod, a quick nod then he, too, ran out the door.

Draco shook his head, "what is wrong with them lately," he whispered. He made his way to the owlery.

xXx

"POTTER!" Theo yelled to Harry, running to the Quidditch pitch. Harry eventually heard Theo yelling and flew back to the ground and walked over to him.

"What?" he asked.

"Draco…Letter…Parents," he panted.

"I don't understand," Harry replied, "where have you been running from?"

"The Head's common room," Blaise answered him, coming over, "Draco is sending a letter to his parents, informing them that he and Hermione are going to see them," he looked from Harry to Theo, "boys, soon we'll find out Lucius' reaction. Soon, we'll know who's won this final bet."

xXx

Draco looked up from his desk to the window and let the owl in. He easily recognised it as his parents, took the letter and give it a few treats before letting it go. He quickly opened the letter and read and re-read and read it again. His parents wanted him and Hermione to come on Saturday.

That was tomorrow.

xXx

Hermione stopped Draco as he went to open the door of Malfoy Manor, "are we sure about this? I know this was my idea but was it the right idea?"

Draco took her hand in his own, "it is a good idea and I'm glad you thought of it. Today will be fine." Hermione stared at him, "well, what do you want me to say? I'm not a seer. I don't know what's gonna happen," he turned to open the door again, "you've met my father before."

Draco opened the door and pulled Hermione in before they could change their minds about this day, "mother? Father?"

"In the living room!"

Draco led the way and stopped in front of his parents, "mum, dad this is Hermione. Hermione, these are my parents; Narcissa and, well, you've met Lucius before," he mumbled the last part.

"Hello," Hermione said quietly, "it's nice to be able to meet you both. Especially in better circumstances Mr Malfoy."

"I agree," he muttered.

Narcissa gave her husband a warning look and walked over to Hermione, taking her hand in her own, "it's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard wonderful things about you, lots from Draco."

"Thank you."

Narcissa led Hermione and Draco to the couch and sat down next to her, "I was happy when I heard that you and Draco are dating; the way you told everyone on your birthday was really romantic."

"It was Draco's idea," Hermione told her, squeezing his hand a little.

"And we're so proud of you both for being able to forget about your past to pursue a relationship. Aren't we Lucius?"

Lucius took this as his queue to speak, he wanted to get this day over with, "yes we are. To be able to do that shows how strong you both are. I'm sure you're a wonderful woman, Miss Granger. I'm proud of you Draco," Lucius ended his short speech with a small smile.

The two teenagers stared at Lucius like he had grown another head. _Maybe he's been hit with the Imperius Curse? _

"Thank you Father," Draco replied after a long silence, "it means a lot to me."

Lucius nodded, "it's nothing, really. Now, I must go." He left.

Draco turned to his mother, "work," she told them. The rest of the day was filled chit-chat while their thoughts will all about Lucius and his strange reaction.

xXx

Hermione gave Draco a quick kiss before going upstairs to the Head's common room and Draco walked aimlessly into the Great Hall.

"Hey," he turned to see Pansy sitting at Gryffindor next to Ginny. Harry, Ron, Blaise and Theo near them. He sat down next to Blaise, "how was visiting your parents?" she asked.

Draco nodded his head, "it was fine. It was great."

"Great?" Ginny asked.

Draco nodded again, "mum was accepting straight away, like we knew she would be."

"And your dad?" Theo asked, "how did he take it?"

"He accepted it straight away too."

"What?" Blaise exclaimed, "no yelling? No threats? No nothing?"

"Nope," Draco said, "I just wanted to let you know. I'm going to my room now." Draco went to the Head's common room to be with Hermione.

It was quiet for a long time.

"Damn," Blaise broke the silence and him and Theo handed Harry their money.

There was another long silence before Theo spoke, "who wants to bet on when they get married?"

"NO!" everyone shouted in unison.

**A/N: That's all folks! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
